Final Break
by 2013as
Summary: Leah is the bitter harpy whom everyone hates, when a new wolf pack comes and tortures Leah, the pack must watch as the alpha of the new comers hurts Leah in the worst way imaginable.
1. Chapter 1

This story won the poll on my profile … so here it is

**Final Break**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Warning: This story is very graphic and DEFINITELY not meant for younger readers!**

**PROLOGUE**

It all changed the day I phased; my dad died and I was dubbed a freak among freaks.

Some may argue that I became the bitter bitch the day the love of my life left me for Emily.

I disagree, yes the pain they etched into my soul was consuming and nearly left me in shambles, but I was moving on. I avoided them as much as I could, and secluded myself in the love of my family.

But avoidance could only get you so far. I remember that day as if it was yesterday.

I had just come from school; my parents were watching T.V. in the living room. I kissed them hellos and walked into the kitchen where Seth was doing his homework.

I loved my little brother, he was the one constant in my life, we fought like crazy but I knew that he would defend me against everything and everyone. Even if he was hanging around Sam and his goons all the time, I still loved him.

His pain was my pain, and I knew that he thought likewise.

I went to the cabinet by the fridge, and there it was a beautiful white invitation. Next to said invitation was a small envelope with my name on it.

I sucked in a deep breath and opened the letter.

_Dear Leah,_

_I know that if you are reading this letter than you have received the invitation to my wedding with Sam. I have no right to ask a favor of you after all the pain that I have put you through, but you must know that I never meant to hurt you and I know Sam didn't either. You are such an important person in both of our lives that I couldn't imagine my wedding without you by my side. We made a promise to each other when we were younger, I vowed to be your maid of honor and you vowed to be mine. I know that it is selfish of me to ask you to stand by my side while I marry the man you love but it would mean the world to me if you found it in your heart to put the past behind us and accept my offer. _

_Love you, _

_Emily_

The anger overcame me; heat was flooding through my veins, I was blinded by the red of my rage.

And that was when it happened; I exploded and became the creature I am today.

That was the day that I am positive that I lost myself, I was no longer the same Leah, who would smile and laugh.

I was different; I was hollow and resentful for the life that had been thrust upon me.

I was no longer able to escape Sam and Emily; I was engulfed by them even when I didn't want to be.

There love was always on my mind, how much he loved her, how much he dreaded being away; I was a witness to all of it.

So, I did whatever I could to harm the ones around me, bringing back memories that they all wished to disappear. They hated me and I knew that they wanted me gone; they just couldn't find a way to get rid of me.

When the opportunity to be away from Sam's head presented itself, I took it without a second glance.

I found that being away from him came as a relief, and for the first time in a long time, I felt lighter and somewhat happier. Yes, I hated to protect the leeches but I gained a sense of understanding with Jake, we didn't become best friends but we tolerated each other.

Then he imprinted, and I felt like I got slapped in the face, the one person who loathed imprinting like I did was now one of the brainless twits.

It didn't help that Quil and Embry then decided that they wanted to join our pack, Embry didn't bother me he was a pleasant person to be around.

We had been friends before I phased; but when I became a wolf I was bitch to him, and he never hated me for it. He always seemed to find a way to comfort me even when I was attacking him.

Quil on the other hand was ANNOYING, I loved his imprint, and she was the cutest thing in the world. It was Quil's obsession with her that got on my nerves.

Time passed and things seemed to get back to normal, but of course when you live in Forks, things don't stay normal for long.

A HUGE group of vampires came for Jake's imprint, so out of loyalty of course the pack had to watch as the vamps discussed our fates.

I was ready to die; I embraced the thought of joining my dad and being done with this hell of a life.

But of course, I wasn't granted my wish. The vamps left and I was back to wallowing in my own misery.

I couldn't imagine my life getting anymore worse than it already was, and in many ways it hadn't.

I started getting closer to Embry, we had stricken up an amazing friendship and I felt my feelings for him changing by the second.

He was changing me into a better person, the person that I once been.

But I am Leah Clearwater, and it is fucking rule, Leah Clearwater can never be happy.

I just never thought fate could ever hand me such a low fucking blow.

**A/N: Eh, I don't know how I feel about this. I have never written such a bitter and angry Leah.**

**This chapter is a prologue to the story, so it's not really interesting; it's more of a recollection of everything that has led to her pain and bitterness.**

**I must warn all readers and say that from this point, this story won't be pretty; it will be much darker than anything I have ever written before.**

**It will contain a lot of mature content, and some chapters may be really harsh.**

**Any who, please REVIEW! I need to know what you guys are thinking and whether I should or should not continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am still pretty nervous about this story, but I refuse to not end something I start, so the show must go on.**

**This is a complete change for me; my Leah has never been so angry and bitter, EVER. **

**But what's life without a challenge?**

**This story won't be nearly as long as my other ones, it's more like a short story. If I really commit myself it will be done in a week and a half.**

**Any who, here is the next chapter. The actual "scene" that I warned you about is not in this chapter, it's in the next.**

**EMBRY**

So you know that girl that you dream about when your kid, and fantasize about doing things with when you're a hormone driven teenager?

Well, Leah Clearwater was that girl for me.

Ever since I was old enough to consider girls beautiful and not germ infested creatures, Leah was the center of my attention.

She was the nice girl who used to bring her baby brother to the park, the kid would always follow my best friends Jake, Quil, and I everywhere, I didn't mind because he was _her _brother.

I vaguely remember telling my mom when I was eight that I wanted to get Leah a Valentine's Day present, my mother thought it was adorable, so she took me to the store and helped me pick out the biggest chocolate heart in the store.

When I gave it to Leah, she gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, probably the best day of my life.

I was younger than her and I knew that she saw me like a little brother, but as I grew older I didn't let that faze me.

I still had hope well all that hope vanished the day that Sam Uley came into the picture.

He swept her off her feet; it only took looking at Leah one time while she was with Sam to know that I had ABSOLUTELY no chance with her.

So once I got over the fact that Leah was way out of my reach, I moved on.

I dated other girls, not as many as Quil or Jake, but I had my fair share of adventures.

Life was pretty damn good, if I should say so myself.

I was completely content with just fooling around, but then Sam dumped Leah for her cousin. I watched as the beautiful, bright girl that I had cared about so much turned into a hollow reminisce of what she once was.

My heart would break every time I saw her in school, her head hung low as she heard all the whispers around school.

She didn't speak to anyone that wasn't Seth, she was quiet and reserved, and I blamed Sam for everything that she was going through.

I remember I phased because of him too, I was walking down the beach minding my own business when I suddenly see Sam and Emily kissing. It pissed me off so much, that before I knew it I was on all fours and growling at the lovers.

That was the day I found out that not only was I a fucking shape shifter but also the bastard son of either the father of my two best friend's or Sam's god for nothing dad.

I had to stop talking to my friends which sucked, and of course I became one of the receivers of Leah's deadly glares.

Thankfully Jake phased not so long after I did, followed by Quil, Seth and then to my utter horror Leah.

After that it was all downhill, she lost her dad and became probably the most despised member of the pack.

Even Sam, who still held much to my chagrin a lot of love for her could not stand to be around her.

Seth tolerated her, but that was mostly because she was nice to him, unlike the rest of us.

I was the usually her best target, I had to listen to her call me a bastard and taunt my paternity on a daily basis. But the more she taunted me the more I felt bad for her, the more I wanted to help her.

So I never fought back, I stayed quiet and let her rant.

The day she left Sam's pack and followed Jake, was probably one of the most confusing days of my life.

I watched Sam practically scream fury as Sue told him that Leah had left; I could see the guilt and worry in his eyes. If anything happened to her he would blame himself for not looking out for her.

I remember being held back when Sam sent a group to try and bring her back, that was moment that I knew that I didn't just care for Leah, I loved her and if it wasn't for Sam's Alpha command I would have followed her.

Time passed and things cooled over, Jake imprinted and Sam finally gave me the chance to join his pack which I did without a second glance.

The Volturi came and went, and my friendship with Leah deepened day by day.

She started smiling again and laughing, and showing signs of the beautiful girl I had spent years dreaming about.

We grew closer and as time progressed I found myself wanting more. I didn't want to be her friend I wanted more, and the thought unnerved me.

So that is why I find myself right now sitting on the cliff that Leah and I had turned into our own getaway spot, we would spend hours here just talking and laughing about the crazy world we lived in.

"So, I see you decided to come up here without me" I bit my lip so hard that I practically tasted my own blood.

Having Leah around me wasn't really going to help my weird feelings, "Yeah, well I needed some alone time"

"Oh" she said sounding a bit disappointed. "I guess I should leave you too …"

I shot up so fast I almost fell over the edge "No! I don't want you to go"

She looked uncertain "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on, let's take a walk" I don't know where the surge of confidence came from but I grabbed her small hand and led her towards one of the many trails in the woods.

Leah was uncharacteristically quiet as she followed me, I looked at her from the corner of my eye, she was blushing and her eyes were fixed on our joint hands.

Was it possible that she felt the same way?

Of course not, Embry what the hell would Leah ever see in you?

"So, why did you come up to the cliff?" I asked her trying to sound confident and failing miserably.

She shrugged "I went to look for you at your house and you weren't there, so I figured you would be up here"

"Was there a specific reason why you were looking for me?"

She cleared her throat and let go off my hand as she started walking ahead of me "No, I guess I was just bored."

Ah, the tough act. If there was one thing I learned while spending time with Leah was that she hated to show her feelings especially when she was uncomfortable, so her walking off and giving me the cold shoulder let me know that she wasn't quite comfortable at the present moment.

"You know I know you better than to believe that bored act of yours" I shouted.

She turned around and glared at me "Don't think because we spend some time together that you know me, Call. Don't fool yourself" she spat.

I tried to act as if her words didn't sting as I took steps towards her, Leah didn't move as he crossed her arms in front of her chest "Tell me what's wrong, Lee?" I asked her softly as I held her chin in my hand.

She was nervous I could hear her heartbeat as it threatened to escape her chest; she looked down at the ground avoiding my intent gaze.

"Come on Lee, you can trust me" I pushed.

She turned her back on me, "I was looking for you, when I happened to catch the pack at the beach. Not our pack but Sam's, I wasn't paying them much attention until I heard my name" she said.

She turned around to face me, I stayed quiet letting her continue "I am stupid for caring about what they think about me, but I can't help it"

She bent down and picked up a rock and threw it "Paul was calling me a bitch, which doesn't surprise me. Collin and Brady were laughing along, Jared was quiet, I never expected anything bad coming from him, he's too nice for that, and then I heard … Sam"

"Lee …" I edged closer to her.

She laughed humorlessly "I hate that his words still get to me! I wish I could just get him out of my life, but I can't because he is always fucking there!"

"Leah, what did he say?"

She looked me in the eyes and my heart clenched as the unfamiliar tears started to run down her cheeks "He said that he regretted the day we met and that he wished I was gone, for he nor Emily would have to live with the guilt or my animosity for the rest of their lives"

She hissed as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. I ignored the pulsating anger running through my veins, my instincts telling me to go and kill Sam for hurting her.

Instead I walked closer to her and without giving her a chance to protest I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her towards me "They are jerks, Lee. Don't listen to what they say, they don't know how much you have grown since you left their pack, they don't deserves your tears" I told her.

She looked up at me and I couldn't quite distinguish the expression in her eyes, I had never seen it before, but it felt intimate.

I couldn't contain myself; I was lost in her scent, in the closeness of our bodies, in the pool of her gorgeous eyes. I started leaning closer and closer to her lips, her eyes shut closed.

My lips were inches away from hers, the anticipation was killing me, I could feel her hot breathe on my face.

A loud howl echoed all around us.

Leah and I jumped apart, blushing like we had just got caught doing something we shouldn't have.

Another howl, one that I automatically recognized as Jacob's the previous one had been Sam.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, but I am pretty sure it's important, Jake sounded pretty anxious" Leah said as she ran to phase behind a tree.

I shed my clothes and phased as well, almost instantly my mind was filled with Quil, Seth, Leah, and Jake all of wondering what the hell was so important.

Jake's mind was crazy; too many thing going on, the only thing I picked up was that we were being graced with visitors.

I had a distinct feeling these visitors weren't the good kind.

**And there is second chapter! I hope you liked it; you got a little bit of Embry and Leah …**

**I thought it would be fun to get into his head, so I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**I got like nineteen reviews for the first chapter of this story, and I really hope that everyone that reviewed the first chapter takes the time to do it again, seriously guys it encourages me.**

**If you read my other stories than you know I am really good at updating so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my warning: ****This chapter is pretty intense! So if you think you can't handle it, please skip it! You don't need to read this one in order to get the rest of the story …**

**And thank you for everyone who reviewed! Almost forty reviews for only two chapters, keep them coming :)**

**EMBRY**

_Meet at the clearing! _ Jake ordered us.

Leah was a couple of paces ahead of me as we hurried to the clearing where we had killed the army of newborn vampires and where we met the Volturi and their guard.

_Jake, what's going on?_ Seth asked.

_Collin and Brady where patrolling and came across a leech scent and one they didn't recognize, they said it smelled more like us_ he said, I picked up the anxiety that was coursing through his veins. Flashes of Renesmee where dancing across all our minds.

_What the hell, Jake?! Do you think you can focus right now and stop thinking about your damn imprint! She has a whole fucking coven of bloodsuckers looking after her!_ Leah hissed. You can always count on Leah to bring Jake back from La-La land.

_I just connected with Sam; his pack is waiting for us _he said ignoring her jibe.

Seth and Jake were already entering the clearing, I noticed from Jake's thoughts that Quil was already there in human form with Sam and his pack.

Leah and I were the last ones to burst into the clearing, everyone was human form so Leah and I phased back as well.

I placed my hand on Leah's back and led her to where the rest of the pack was congregated; she must have been really concerned about what was going on because she didn't complain about me touching her.

"Sam, what exactly did Collin and Brady find?" Jake asked.

Sam was about to answer before his eyes landed on Leah and I, he glared when he noticed that I was touching her. The bastard had the nerve to talk crap about her but then gets jealous when one of us gets to touchy feeling with her, what a fucking hypocrite!

"Cat got your tongue, Sam" Leah taunted him.

Her words seem to bring him back from his reverie because he turned back to Jacob "They came across the scent of leech, and then a completely new and different scent, right boys?" Sam gestured to Brady and Collin who were standing next to each other.

"Yeah, the scent is weird, it smells a lot like us, but I am more than positive that it doesn't belong to anyone in either of the packs" Brady said.

"Was it just one scent or more?" Seth asked as he took a step closer to his sister.

"It was definitely more than one, at least ten I would say. They all smelled somewhat alike, but each one of them had something distinct to them" Collin clarified.

"Well that's weird, I don't recall our legends saying that there were others like us" Jake said.

"Then again our legends have had their technicalities" Paul spoke as he looked at Leah.

I stood in front of Leah and growled at Paul, that ass hole was just begging me to kill him, especially after what Leah overheard him saying today.

"Embry, just ignore him. We all know Paul is an ass" Leah told me as she placed her hand on my chest to calm me down.

Her touch was able to control the tremors shooting through my body, but my eyes didn't leave Paul, the bastard was going to pay for hurting her.

"So, what are we going to do about these 'visitors'?" Jared asked trying to ease the tension.

Sam shrugged "I guess we have to add patrols, be more cautious than ever. We don't what their intentions are but better safe than sorry"

Just as Sam and Jake were about to start planning how we would split up the patrol, a series of unusual scents started roaming around us.

We all tensed all of us crouching down ready to phase at a moment's notice. I was going to stand by Leah but noticed that Seth had already taken a protective stance in front of her.

Suddenly figures started emerging from the forest; they all looked like us tall, muscular, and tanned, definitely natives.

Sam straightened up first, Jake following behind as they took hesitant steps towards the new comers.

"Well, well what a surprise I never imagined there to be others like us" The tallest man and the one standing at the head of the group spoke.

"Trust me the feeling is mutual" Jake muttered.

"What brings you to our lands?" Sam asked, getting down to business.

"We heard rumors about your tribe" the man shrugged "We wanted to investigate, see if you're a threat" he looked towards us "Obviously you're not" he sneered.

Jake growled and almost attacked the obnoxious fool but Sam was able to hold him back "Where are you from?" Sam questioned.

"That is none of your business" the man responded.

"Look you are on our lands, so if we ask questions you guys better give answers or get the fuck out" Jake hissed.

The man laughed "Oh, don't worry we were already on our way, but we wanted to make our presence known." He looked towards us again, his eyes locked on Leah and an evil smile spread across his face "A woman" he gasped, not failing to hide his curiosity.

He took a step forward, Sam placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back "What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked pissed off.

The man shrugged, "I just wanted a better look" he muttered in awe his eyes never leaving Leah.

I noticed Leah was standing behind Seth, the latter standing in front of her making sure that the creep didn't get an inch closer to his sister. Leah was shaking but I wasn't sure whether it was fear or anger, I had a hunch that it was both.

"I suggest you fucking leave before I hurt you for looking at my Beta like she was a piece of meat" Jake hissed.

The man took a step back, he raised an eye brow impressed "A female and a Beta. I am impressed"

"Like I said you should leave before we are forced to kick you out" Sam threatened.

The man put his hands up in defense, and gestured with a nod to his pack "Let's go boys" he ordered.

He turned and looked at Leah "Bye beautiful Leah" he winked.

Leah shivered, I moved a little to my right so that I was standing closer to her, I took her hand in mine trying to comfort her.

The man and his pack left, Jake and Sam walked back towards us.

"Well that guy was a creep" Jake said as he took his place at the head of our pack.

"He was pretty interested in Leah, though" Seth piped up.

"Must have been blind to see anything special there" Paul taunted.

I was about to attack him, but Sam beat me to it, he punched Paul straight in the face definitely shattering the guys nose "I told you to stop talking about her like that"

Leah scoffed at my side "Oh, now you defend me. You didn't stop him from talking shit today at the beach, actually wait you joined him"

Sam looked guilty at being caught "Lee, I am sor …"

Leah put a hand up to shut him up "I honestly don't want to hear it"

Sam was about to apologize once again, when suddenly I felt something creep up my spine, my brothers felt it as well because we all started looking around anxiously.

I felt like we were being watched, my grip tightened on Leah's hand as I felt her inch closer to me.

Suddenly before we even had a chance to process what was happening or phase to protect ourselves we were all on the ground, paralyzed from the neck down.

I watched in shock as the man once again emerged with his pack, this time the man was looking smug as he walked towards us.

"Good job Alva" he said.

We all looked around bewildered, until the strong sweet scent of a vampire shot through our nostrils, the scent so fresh I swear I was about to have a nose bleed.

The woman stepped out and revealed herself, if her eyes weren't so sardonic, I would have thought she was beautiful. But the malice in her ruby eyes quickly changed my opinion.

"What the hell did you to us?" Jake bellowed as he tried to move, however if it was like we were glued to the ground with no means of escape.

The man smirked "I didn't do anything. No the credit goes to Alva and her amazing talent. Care to explain, my dear Alva?"

Alva walked up to us and laughed at us "I have the ability to paralyze any part of the body I desire, right now I paralyzed your bodies but if you piss me off I am sure Luther, here won't mind me paralyzing some vocal cords." She said as she ran her hand down the man who apparently is called Luther's chest.

How he wasn't grossed out by her was beyond my comprehension.

"What the hell do you want?" Sam shouted.

Luther grinned as he walked towards Leah, he kneeled down in front of her "No worries, I don't plan to kill any of you, I just want a taste" he whispered.

Leah screamed as Luther picked up her paralyzed body and carried her to where his pack was standing watching the scene play out.

"Let her go!" Seth shouted, but was silenced by Alva who paralyzed his vocal cords.

I tried to scream too, but I noticed that I couldn't talk either, if I tried it felt as if I was choking on my tongue.

My eyes darted to my brothers around me, they all were looking terrified, and I could tell by their Adams' apple that they were trying to talk too but were coming out empty handed.

"Alva make sure she doesn't fight back, paralyze her wolf powers" Luther ordered the leech.

Alva smiled and before we knew it, Leah was trying to fight off Luther, but he was stronger than her and without much effort had her body pinned to a tree.

He laughed as he ripped dress off, "Don't try and fight me sweetheart, it won't work" he taunted as he discarded her under garments.

I wanted to throw up, I stole a look at Seth and noticed that he has his eyes shut closed and tears were streaming down his cheek. Sam was looking horrified as the girl we all knew he still loved was about to experience the worst kind of torture.

Leah screamed again, this time I looked at her. She had her eyes closed "No, no, no" she kept repeating.

"Please I beg you, please" she begged.

But the bastard didn't care about her pleads; I watched in horror as he rammed into her, Leah's screams grew louder and louder as he did it again and again.

I wanted to throw up as the bastard started kissing her and whispering in her ear as she shook her head.

My eyes locked with Leah's; there was so much anguish and horror in the pool of her beautiful eyes.

"Help me" she mouthed.

I wanted to scream and run to her kill the monster for doing that to hurt her, for hurting her but I was chained down, immobile to act on my instincts and save her.

"Agh!" she cried "Someone please HELP!" she kept crying, her eyes darted from one pack brother to another silently pleading that someone would help her.

Right when I thought it was going to get worse, hisses erupted all around us.

Suddenly streaks of white were running around the clearing, I felt my body being released from the prison it was confided in.

The Cullen's had come to help us and were now attacking Alva and Luther, the latter being tossed aside and ripped apart by Rosalie and Esme.

Luther's pack was already running away trying to save themselves. I didn't think twice as I stumbled back on my feet and ran to Leah, who was on the forest floor shaking with sobs.

She was trying uselessly to pick up the remaining pieces of her clothes and trying to cover up.

Jake, Sam, and Seth followed me as we ran towards her.

"Lee…" Seth said trying to step close to her but she flinched away.

She had her hand on her mouth and was shaking so much I thought she was going to have a convulsion.

"Leah, I am not going to hurt you, I promise" Seth whispered as he had tears of his own running down his cheeks.

Leah continued to back away from us horrified; she curled herself into a ball, still fidgeting with the pieces of her torn dress.

"Leah, let me help you. I swear I could never hurt you, sis" Seth pushed.

"Seth, let me help her" the little pixie vampire said as she kneeled in front of Leah.

"Leah, Carlisle needs to check you, okay?"

Leah nodded, Emmett appeared behind us and handed Alice a jacket. Alice covered Leah up and then helped Leah to her feet.

We were all surrounding Leah, Sam's pack and Jake's pack, Leah flinched away from all of us if we even tried to touch her.

We watched hopelessly as Alice walked her back to the Cullen home.

Seth walking right behind them still trying to help his sister. I turned around and faced my brothers; they all looked horrified at what had taken place today.

I knew that seeing Leah that vulnerable had open their eyes, it just sucked to know that it took something like that to happen for them to realize that they actually cared.

**Well there you go; I hope it wasn't TOO bad. **

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed :)**

**EMBRY**

She doesn't speak to anyone; she doesn't even acknowledge anyone's presence.

It's been a exactly three days since she was raped and the image is still etched into my mind that I can't even sleep without her eyes popping into my mind, her eyes so full of desperation begging me to help her and me being completely useless.

I didn't expect it to be okay by now, what she went through was torture for everyone who witnessed but ten times worse for her, she lived it, had to go through it, and had to feel that bastard in her.

We were finally able to bring her home last night; Carlisle wanted to keep her close the first couple of days because rape victims tend to be put in suicidal watch at the hospital so it was only right to do the same for Leah. Edward never entered her room but remained in close hearing distance in order to be able to see what was going through her head.

Ever since the incident Leah became our first priority, we needed to protect her, help her, and show her that we cared.

"She is in a vulnerable state of mind" Carlisle has told us "Any man automatically sets off a trigger in her body telling her to be on defense"

"But why does she let you touch her?" Seth had asked.

"My cold skin signals her that I was not of the same species. You all must understand that everything about you reminds her of him. May it be the tone of your skin or even the temperature of your touch it all brings back memories that Leah isn't ready to come to terms with."

"But I would never hurt her" Seth exclaimed.

"I know Seth, but Leah is going to need time to get adjusted. It is going to take a while before Leah can trust anyone ever again."

Seth had done everything possible to stay close to his sister; he slept in the hallway outside of the room where she was staying, made sure that her door was always left a tad bit open, and that she was being properly fed.

Sue had also become a permanent fixture in the Cullen's home, and it was her that practically begged Carlisle to let Leah go home.

Carlisle conceded but only because Sam had allowed him temporary permission to enter La Push to check on Leah.

It irritated me how Sam's pack acted like they cared; they had all sent flowers and passed by regularly to check on Leah. Paul passed by the most, at first I thought it was because Rachel wanted to see her friend but once he started showing up alone was when I realized that the bastard probably felt guilty for all the hell he put Leah through.

Sam and Emily came by occasionally, Sam more than Emily because Leah didn't care for Emily even after all the time Leah wasn't very fond of her dear cousin. So when Emily passed by believing that she could be Leah's support system and walking into see that spot had already been filled by the Cullen women she was hurt and left immediately.

Sam, to my astonishment didn't follow her choosing to wait for some sense of reaction from Leah.

Which of course has yet to come, even though we have all done everything Carlisle has asked of us Leah still pretends we don't exist whenever we walk into her room and ask her how she is doing?

"Do you think she will ever be truly okay?" Jake asked me as he watched Seth slump on the floor outside of Leah's room.

I shook my head "She will never be truly okay, but she will learn to live with it. They all do" I tell him.

"What do you mean 'all'?

"Jake, Leah isn't the first or the last woman who will ever get raped. What I am trying to say is that there have been woman before her who have continued with their lives and Leah will too, she just needs time to cope is all"

He nodded "I hope you are right" he chuckled "I actually miss her stubbornness"

I smile "I know what you mean she does know how to leave an impression"

Jake turns to look at me "You are falling for her, aren't you?"

I sigh "I don't know, but I know that my feelings for her aren't what they used to be."

Jake claps me on the back and stands up "I have to check on Nessie, let me know if Leah, you know … responds." He turns and walks to the door "And Embry …"

I turn to face him "I think that you are going to be good for her" he shrugs "who knows you may just be what she needs"

I nod and watch him leave, I sigh and my head droops back, I have been thinking about her like crazy for what seems like months now. I know that she has changed; I was the only one whose mind didn't revolve around an imprint so I was the one who was able to truly watch and appreciate how much she tried to put the past behind her.

I hated the fact that in one single night, after all her progress she was taken twenty steps back. The rape was only going to cause her to shelter herself more. Leah was already someone who didn't trust people easily and now she was going to be worse.

The opening of the front door brought me back from reverie.

"Oh, hello Embry" Sue said as she walked in with an armful of groceries. I got up from the couch and grabbed the bags from her; she gave me an appreciative smile.

"How is she?" Sue asked.

I shrugged "The same"

She sighed "I am really worried about her. I know what happened isn't something that she is going to get over easily, but I wish that we should talk to someone"

"I know I feel the same way, but I mean what can we do besides wait for her to come to us, we can't push her or else she will just cower away more"

Sue smiled as she walked up to me and hugged me "I am so glad she has you Embry. You are going to be so good to her"

I pulled away blushing "Sue, Leah and I are only friends"

"Embry, I know my daughter better than she knows herself and I know that before this ordeal happened that she couldn't stop thinking about you. Every time she would come home from spending time with you she would have this gleam in her eye" she placed a hand on my cheek "You did that to her, you are making me my daughter happy and for that I thank you"

I was about to respond, when Seth came running into the kitchen looking frantic "Mom, come quick!"

Sue and I exchanged a quick glass and followed Seth to where he was standing outside of Leah's room.

"Seth, what is going on?" Sue asked.

Seth looked at us like we were missing something really obvious "Don't you hear her?" he asked.

Sue shook her head but I was able to make out Leah's sobs from the other side of door.

"She's crying" I stated.

Sue looked at me and then Seth with an eyebrow raised, "You almost gave me a heart attack because she was crying?" Sue hissed.

Seth looked at her sheepishly "She hasn't cried once since it happened, I thought Carlisle said that crying in her case was a good thing. I mean it is a good thing, right?" he asked hopeful.

Poor kid, if only Leah knew what she was putting Seth through. Seth was always the one person in her life that defended her no matter what. When Sam left her for Emily, Harry and Sue didn't pick sides because they were obviously aware of the situation.

So that left Seth to go and curse out Sam for his sister. I remember standing outside of my mom's store with Paul, Jared, and Sam when Seth suddenly comes forward and starts yelling at Sam about hurting his sister and threatening him to stay the hell away from her. I watched dumbstruck as he walked away, Seth Clearwater was lover not a hater, so to see him that upset shocked all of us including Sam.

Then there was the time that he phased and found out about imprinting, he didn't give in telling Sam that he never loved Leah because if he had he would have fought for her and saying that Emily was guilty for choosing Sam rather than Leah.

When Leah became a wolf, he stayed by her side until she changed back, defended her when anyone would make snide comments and would threaten anyone who looked at her while she was naked.

Seth loved his sister more than anyone could ever imagine, and since his dad died he has done whatever it takes to protect his mom and sister, more Leah because he at least knows that Sue has Charlie.

Sue walked up to Seth and hugged him "Seth, sweetie maybe you should go and get some rest" she turned to me "You two Embry, I bet your mother is worried about you"

Seth nodded "I am going to sleep but right here" pointed to the floor "I am just going to get my pillow" he said before hurrying into his room.

Sue sighed "He won't leave unless she finally talks"

"Well that's Seth for you" I teased.

She laughed and turned to me "Embry you should really go home"

"Sue, please my mom knows I am here and I really don't want to leave Leah, at least not yet"

She nodded "Okay, but you are not blocking my hallway either; you can sleep in the guest room"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome now if you excuse me I have to go make dinner"

Since Seth had gone to search for a pillow, I decided to slump down the wall and just watch and wait.

Leah's sobs had subsided and were replaced by slow breathing and the occasional hiccups.

She wasn't having a peaceful sleep because I could hear her tossing and turning.

I rested my head on my hands and just lost myself in hoping that maybe tomorrow would turn out to be better in helping her get better.

**Next chapter I promise that there will be a response from Leah, so in order to get that chapter faster, REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much to those who took the time to review :)**

**EMBRY**

_Two weeks later_

I became a permanent fixture in the Clearwater household, my mom practically told me "Embry just stay it's not you like BOTHER coming home!"

I couldn't tell her that the reason I was staying here was because Leah had been raped and I had a gut feeling that she would need me … eventually.

I can see her now "And why young man, have you become so interested in Leah Clearwater?"

_Because I think I am falling in over with her._

There was no fucking way that I would ever admit that to my mom or anyone else for that matter and least not yet, I love my mom but she has the biggest mouth in La Push.

Seth I think is experiencing back problems from his semi permanent sleeping arrangement.

Yes, she still hasn't come out.

She was lucky she had a bathroom in her room, or else she wouldn't have another way to hide.

There has been some progress though Rose and Alice have been stopping by, and during those visits Seth, I, and occasionally Sam and Jake camp outside Leah's room just to hear the sound of her voice. It shocked me to hear how soft and scared her voice sounded compared to the loud and boisterous that I had become accustomed too.

She talked to them about everything that didn't tie into the actual rape. Rose tried to tell Leah that she had been through something similar, but Leah had changed the subject before Rose even had the chance to say "A long time ago …"

The packs continued to make daily visits but Jake, Sam, and Quil were the only one who actually rivaled me for the time we spent just waiting for her to emerge and show signs of life.

I grew to respect Sam, yes I know weird. But the guy had shown how much he still cared for her by spending hours here rather than with Emily. And I couldn't possibly hate someone who loved Leah too. I came to the conclusion that even though I despise imprinting, and pray to whoever came up with it that I never imprint, I can't blame him for leaving Leah.

The guy didn't really have a choice and I was positive that if Sam was given a choice he wouldn't have spared Emily a second glance.

If it was torture for me to watch Leah be taken by another man, I can't even imagine what it was like for Sam.

She had once been his in every way, shape and form, he had held her and loved her like a woman should be treated and loved, and then to see someone else treat her so savagely.

It was revolting, we all knew that he carried the guilt of hurting her still deep inside, truth is I don't think the guilt will ever go away for him but the fact that even though he is an imprinted wolf and he is still here watching over her, is something that I can respect.

He regrets every hurting her, whether it be his actions or ill words that he has associated with her, he still regrets it all. And can you really hate someone that is just trying to make amends with what fate dealt him?

Jacob was loyal to his beta and friend. Yes, I said friend because even though Jake and Leah bickered like a pair old woman, they did care about each other.

Leah was the first person who Jake truly opened up too, and before he imprinted on Nessie she had helped him and offered him an escape. He grew to care for her like a sister more so than his own, who had left Jake and his dad the first shot they got.

Quil was always a good laugh and offered the comic relief in our small pack and the fact that Leah loved and nurtured Claire made Quil grow to love and understand her. Quil couldn't hate someone who was so kind to his reason to live and Claire was the person who finally brought out Leah's caring and loving side, we had seen some of it when Leah thought about Seth but there was a special spark in her eye when Claire was involved.

_Seth had invited us over to eat at his place, he was rambling about "Post Leech battle that never happened celebratory dinner!"_

_Being werewolves who were constantly hungry none of us could refuse free food especially if said meal was going to be cooked by Sue Clearwater La Push's very own "Betty Crocker"._

_Quil had picked up three year old Claire before swinging by my place so we could walk to the Clearwater's together._

_Claire was an adorable little girl and I couldn't help but smile every time she called me "Unca Emby"_

_She was currently sitting on Quil's shoulder and playing with his hair while Quil and I talked about the idea of opening up a auto repair shop in La Push, maybe asking the Cullen's for a loan._

"_Aunty Lee! Qwil, down, down!" Claire screamed, Quil put her down and watched nervously as Claire ran into Leah's awaiting arms._

"_How are you Claire-Bear?" Leah asked as she kissed Claire's cheek causing the toddler to break out in giggles._

"_Me 'appy, Aunty Lee!" she cheered enthusiastically._

_Leah smiled and picked her up in her arms, she looked towards us and for the first time in a LONG time I watched a genuine smile grace her beautiful face._

I think that was the first time that I really stopped to look at her, and I mean really look at her.

I felt like an idiot for never noticing how gorgeous her eyes were, or how her face was so angelic when she wasn't smirking. She was probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and I cursed myself for not noticing how stunning she was from the start.

After that day, I did everything in my power to get to know her. I felt myself being pulled to her as if her presence was needed in my life, I couldn't explain the feeling but I fucking loved it.

Once I broke down her wall, I was overcome with so many emotions that I nearly doubled over and begged her to marry me right there.

She was so different from what I had ever imagined, her tough exterior was a tough facade she let on to hide the vulnerable yet amazing girl that she truly was.

She was smart, which I found incredibly sexy because I loved girls who were able to hold a conversation. We spent nights talking about history, politics and whatever else that interested us.

We both wanted to go to college, we knew there was so much more in this world than a life stuck as wolf, we had goals and dreams, and in time we grew so close that we vowed to help each other conquer what we longed.

She apologized so many times about bringing up my absent dad, that usually led to heart to hearts about the dad I had never got to know and the father she had cherished but lost.

I can't pinpoint the exact moment where I started questioning whether what I felt was love or not, but I know the exact moment when I realized that I could never only see Leah Clearwater as friend.

_We had just come back from Port Angeles, I had taken her out to a movie and dinner as FRIENDS or so I thought._

_We were walking down First Beach, the stars casting a serene reflection on the ocean._

"_Embry, let's sit" she said._

_I obliged and sat down next to her. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed contentedly, we had long gotten over any physical barriers in regard to our friendship._

"_What are you thinking about?" she asked me._

_I smiled at her "I am thinking of how happy I am that I am able to see you for whom you really are and not the person you try to be" I told her._

_She bit her lip and looked me straight in the eyes, she reached out a hand and placed it on my cheek "Thank you for giving me a chance" she whispered._

_Just watching how the moon casted an almost magical glow on her face was enough to make me cup her face in my hands and kiss her._

_But I wouldn't ruin what we had so I opted for holding her. I wrapped my arms around her and puller her body towards me, she relaxed against my hold._

_We spent the rest of the night enjoying the security we felt in each other's arms._

I suddenly realized that being 'just friends' with Leah would never be enough for me, because the more I got to know her the more I wanted her to be with me. I wanted to hear her say that she needed me, I fucking wanted that for us.

So I believe that it's partially the reason why I stayed and waited it out. I selfishly wanted her to run to me and tell me that she needed me in order to get better.

Night had come once again; I could hear Seth's snores from inside the guestroom that I was staying at.

I had my head resting on my hands as I looked up at the ceiling contemplating on how much I had changed since I decided to follow Jake, which I believe is the best decision I ever made, because it was that choice that ultimately led me to this moment.

I was about to finally close my eyes and let sleep creep over my senses, when I heard a light knock on my door.

"Come in" I said, I knew it was her I could smell her scent of vanilla and roses from a mile away.

She walked in and I was almost astonished by her, could she have gotten more beautiful?

Not seeing her for two weeks but knowing that she was so close had been hell and now she was here in front of me and all I wanted to do was run to her, hold her and never let go.

She smiled sadly at me; I opened my arms to her beckoning her to come forward. She shocked me by running into my arms; I closed my hold around her and held her tight.

"Don't ever leave me Embry!" she cried.

I kissed her forehead and tightened our embrace "Never, love, never" I whispered.

Yeah, Embry you are DEFINITELY in love.

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews!!!! Keep them coming :)**

**LEAH**

I still felt dirty and repulsed with my body, I couldn't look at myself in the mirror without either bursting into tears or wanting to smash it and never look at myself again.

I knew that Seth was still sleeping outside, I spent nights just lulling myself to sleep by the sound of his light snores.

Even though I practically locked myself in my room, I was still well aware of what was going on in my house.

Seth wouldn't leave me alone, even if we were separated by my door. He was always there, reading, eating, or just watching hopelessly praying that I would open up and come out. Which I haven't done yet, I knew that my absence was hurting him; there was always a sense of overprotection between the two of us. It was hard to penetrate such a bond.

Sam also came around a lot more than I could have ever expected, I found myself being thankful to him because a part of my heart still wanted him to care. And the fact that he still came around to see if I was okay and safe really made me feel like I was wanted and loved.

Jacob's presence didn't surprise me; he was my Alpha and friend after all. We had helped each other out when we were at our lowest so I knew that right now he was going to stand by me.

But the one person that I truly appreciated for staying and waiting was Embry.

I don't know what it was about him but ever since we began to get closer and get to know each other outside of the pack I always felt safer.

He was starting to bring out a part of me that I hadn't seen in a long time. I was starting to smile and laugh more, I was enjoying life and I knew that it was all because of him.

So when the asshole came and raped me, I felt like all the progress I had made went all down the drain, all my happiness was sucked out of me and I was once again left a shell of the person that I wanted and was so close to becoming.

I try not to think about that night if I can help it, but in my sleep I always stumble across Embry's eyes as they watch that bastard penetrate me over and over again.

I could never forget his eyes; so scared and hopeless. He wanted to help me they all did but weren't able too, and their eyes will haunt me to the day that I die.

I was sitting on my bed watching as night once again engulfed us, Seth was already getting comfortable outside and I couldn't help the small smile that played at my lips, I loved him so much. I cursed the bastard for having to put such venom into his mind; Seth was too innocent for such hatred.

As Seth's snores got more rhythmic I found myself falling under the same trance, I rested my head on my pillow and let sleep overtake me.

I closed my eyes and once again was tormented by the eyes of my brothers, I had this dream every night, but tonight it was somehow worse.

Embry wasn't watching me this time, this time he had the ability to stand up.

I screamed to him, begging him to come and help me that I needed his help.

But he turned his back on me and walked away.

I woke up sweating and panting.

I could feel the tears roll down my cheeks, I didn't think twice as I jumped out from my bed and ran to my door.

Seth shot straight up when he heard my door knob, I didn't even register the moment where I was walking out of my room and then being held in Seth's arms.

He was crying I felt his shoulder rise and fall and his chest heaving for air.

"Oh God, I have been so worried" he sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and tightened my hold "Don't cry, Seth. I am okay, I promise" I tried to assure him.

He pulled away and cupped my face "I am so sorry that I wasn't able to help you, Lee. I swear that I tried but I couldn't" he broke off at the end

I wiped away his tears "Its okay Seth, I know that it was out of your control. Please don't blame yourself"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Eventually, but it's going to take time"

He nodded in understanding "You know everyone has been really worried about you even … Paul"

I smiled "Who knew Paul had a conscious?" I lightly teased causing Seth to grin at me.

"You know Embry's hasn't left since that night" Seth told me.

My fears about Embry leaving me resurfaced at the sound of his name "Seth, where is he?" I asked.

Seth pointed to the guest room at the end of the hall "You should go see him, he's been really worried."

I kissed Seth in the cheek "Go to sleep in _your _bed Seth, I promise that I am going to be okay"

Seth nodded and then went inside his room leaving me alone in the hallway, I took hesitant steps towards the end of the hallway, not entirely sure of what I was doing but I needed to know that Embry was going to be here for me, I needed his friendship if I had any hopes of ever getting through this pain.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, "Come in" he said quietly.

I opened the door and my heart nearly came out of my chest, he was so perfect.

I smiled sadly at him, Embry opened his arms out to me and without thinking twice I ran to him and let him hold me.

"Don't ever leave me Embry!" I cried as I buried my face in his chest.

He tightened his hold on me "Never, love, Never" he whispered causing me break down in more tears but these were of happiness, because he wasn't going to leave me and his reassurance meant more to me than anything else in the world.

"I've missed you so much Lee"

Embry laid back down on the bed and pulled me down with him, my head was resting on his chest and his warms arms were wrapped securely around my waist, I placed a chaste kiss where his heart was "Thank you for being here, Em. It means the world to me."

He buried his face in my hair "I don't know where else you expected me to be, if my place is here with you" he whispered.

I looked up and met his eyes, they were so genuine and sincere that I couldn't help but believe that his words spoke nothing but the truth.

My hand traveled up his neck until it rested on his cheek, Embry placed his hand on top of mine. I don't know how long we stayed there just looking at each other's eyes but I was overcome with a feeling that I didn't want this moment to ever end.

Embry smiled at me as he shifted and cupped my face, I moved my body up so that our faces were at the same height.

Embry leaned towards me and rested his forehead against mine, "Lee …" he breathed.

And before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

I didn't know if I would regret this moment in the morning but I honestly didn't care.

With one kiss he was able to erase my insecurities, his intensity and gentleness assured me that I wasn't just another girl to him, and I kissed him back with such fervor trying to show him that he wasn't Sam for me, but something so much better.

He was able to make me forget, to make me feel wanted and loved in ways that I hadn't experienced in years.

May it be that I was vulnerable and scared for what was going to happen next that led me to not breakaway from the kiss, but at the moment I didn't care, I was going to enjoy his lips on mine.

We stayed connected for what felt like hours but I was sure was merely minutes before he broke away panting.

"I am sorry" he gasped.

I shook my head and held on to his face "Don't be, I wanted it too"

"Lee, it's too soon."

I placed my finger on his lips "Don't ruin this Embry, please just hold me"

He nodded and placed a small kiss on my lips "I won't ever leave you Lee, I promise"

I didn't answer back as I snuggled closer to his body and let sleep overcome me.

For the first time in nearly three weeks I slept in peace.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**EMBRY**

The light peering through the curtains illuminates her beauty; she is gorgeous and I feel like a fucking lucky bastard because she was letting me hold her.

Last night when her soft lips connected with mine, I felt like I was … well I don't what I felt like but I know that I loved every second that her lips were on mine.

It was pure utter fucking bliss; yeah that is what it was pure fucking bliss.

The beauty in my arms stirred, I didn't want to let her go just yet so I just press her closer to the side of my body.

I could feel her grin on my chest, she looked at me with her big doe eyes and I felt my heart swell with an unfamiliar heat "Good morning" I said as I place my hand on her cheek.

She smiled shyly at me and lent in to my hand "Good morning"

"How did you sleep?"

She bit her lip and kissed the palm of my hand "Perfect" she whispered.

I didn't think about how she would feel or if last night had been a mistake for her, all my insecurities were thrown out the window, as I placed my hand on the small of her back and brought her towards me, her breath hitched as I bent my head down and kissed her.

She was hesitant at first, but that was okay I wanted to be gentle with her. She was fragile in my eyes even though I am sure that she would kill me if she heard me call her weak, but this wasn't the same Leah that had tormented the minds of my brothers and me.

No, this Leah was scared, shy, and insecure. Funny thing is that those new qualities who others would label as weaknesses only made me love her more, because it showed that she was human.

"Em …" she breathed when we finally broke away from our kiss.

I smiled at her and stroked her cheek "Em, I don't think I am ready for a … relationship. I am sorry" she said looking down

I shook my head and lifted her chin so that our eyes were connected "It's okay, Lee I understand. I mean we got forever, right?"

She looked close to tears "You would actually waste your time on me?" she asked as if the idea of me wanting to be with her was ludicrous.

I kissed the tip of her nose "I am willing to wait forever for you Leah and I definitely don't think it's a waste of time" I assured her.

She smiled "We can still be friends though … at least until I am ready?"

I grinned "Yeah, I don't plan on leaving you, trust me."

"Thank you"

I grabbed her hand and kissed it "Lee, if you ever feel like talking –"she placed her finger on my lips and I noticed that her eyes were filling with tears.

She shook her head "I am not quite ready for that yet" she said sincerely.

I hugged her, resting my head on top of hers "I understand, but whenever you are ready"

"Em, when I am ready I am pretty sure that I am going to talk to Rose. I think she is the one person who will be able to understand what I went and am going through"

"If that's what you want then I promise to be with you every step of the way"

"That's more than I could ask for, thank you"

"Don't be silly, I am willing to do whatever it takes to help you feel better."

She picked up her head and kissed my chin "I can't believe that after everything I put you through in the pack that you actually still want to help me"

I shrugged "You aren't that Leah anymore, and even if you were I am not a jackass, shoot even Paul has been worried about you and trust me that's says a lot"

"Leah? Leah, honey where are you?" Sue shouts from the hallway.

Leah tries to get up but I pull her back down and hug her tight before she leaves me, Leah smiles and kisses my cheek "I am not going to stay in my room today" she assures me as he stands up and leaves my room.

I am vaguely aware that Sue is crying tears of relief as Leah exits my room and shows signs of somewhat normalcy.

I am still laying in my bed in a complete daze, her scent still lingers around me and I inhale it trying to remember every single thing that ties my surroundings to her.

It takes me a while but I eventually find the will power to get up and start my day.

I take a shower and get dressed in record time.

Once, I exit the room my stomach growls at the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, Good morning dear sit down and I will serve you some breakfast" Sue tells me.

Seth is smiling from ear to ear and talking animatedly to a very bemused Leah.

I can't stop staring at her, she must have noticed because a red tint spreads across the apple of her cheeks.

"So, like I was saying, Leah? Hey Lee, are you listening to me?!" Seth asks as he waves his hand in front of her face.

Leah laughs as she shakes her head; I wish I could get of this daze so easily.

"So, Lee should I tell your Jake that you came out? He's been really worried about you." Seth asks.

"Yeah call him, I actually miss the idiot"

Seth gets up and kisses the top of Leah's head "Idiot? Wow, I guess some things never change"

She grins "Well I can't lose my charm, now can I?" she teases.

I can't help the contentment I feel at seeing her smiling and messing around, I know that it will only be a matter of time before she will be ready to talk to Rose and put the past behind her.

Seth, Leah and I watch T.V. after breakfast, I sit on the recliner while Seth and Leah share the couch, Seth has his arm around his sister, holding her protectively scared that any minute someone will come and take her away.

"Everyone move out of my way, I need to see my Beta" Jake says as he burst into the house.

It happens before any of us can register what happened, one minute Leah is falling asleep against Seth's side the next moment she is being pulled into a body crushing hug by our dear Alpha.

"I am so sorry I wasn't able to protect you, Lee" he whispers in her ear and thanks to my wolf hearing I am able to make out his words through his muffled sobs.

Leah snakes her arms around his neck and hugs him tighter "You couldn't have done anything, so don't make apologies to me."

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you, Lee. You're my best friend and the best Beta I could ever ask for"

"Well then it's a good thing that I am still here, who else would be able to handle the goons in your renegade pack" she teases him.

Jake pulls away from their embrace and kisses her forehead "You're going to get through this, Lee."

She nods "In time, I will."

"Aunty Lee!"

And our afternoon becomes a pack bonding day as Quil strolls in with a very wet and chirpy Claire.

Leah practically lights up as she bends down and opens her arms to Claire, who giggles as she run into Leah's open embrace.

"Aunty Lee, Cwaire missed you!" she pouts, the little imprint has gotten has recently started talking about herself in third person.

Leah bends down and kisses Claire's cheek, which causes the toddler to break out in a full blown smile "Aunty Lee miss Claire too" Leah tells her.

"Look Aunty Lee, Qwil gave me pwetty wock!" she cheers as she opens her small fist and shows us an array of green and red rocks.

"Aw, Quil you're so romantic!" Jake teases

"Be quiet Jacob, I want to see you when you're with Nessie" Quil fights back.

We all laugh because the two babysitters as I like to call them are so whipped by toddlers that i kind of feel bad for them, of course the pity subsides the moment I watch Claire run to Quil demanding attention, Quil lights up like a kid on Christmas, the bastard loves his life so who am I to rain on his parade?

"It's good to see you again Leah" Quil tells her as he too hugs her.

I refrain myself from laughing at Leah's face she looks completely shocked that everyone was worried about her.

She has no idea how hard the past two weeks were for both packs, but as someone knocks on her door and she goes to open it, I have a feeling that she is going to be pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, hi Sam and … company"


	8. Chapter 8

**LEAH**

"Oh hi, Sam and … company"

I don't have time to process what the hell is going on before I see Paul push through Sam and hug me.

Okay, what the fuck is going on?

"I am sorry for being an asshole" is a couple of the things that I vaguely hear come from his mouth, I am still shock that Paul is hugging me and even more so because he is apologizing to ME.

I awkwardly pat him on the back "Uh, it is okay" I say.

He pulls away from me and kisses my cheek, when I get a good look at his face I notice that he is smiling, hmm I can't recall the last time when Paul smiled at me.

Oh yeah, pre imprint when I phased and was left naked in the woods, no wait, does a sarcastic smile count as a smile?

"Paul, you are freaking her out" Jared says as he walks up and pulls Paul away from behind, he looks at me with a genuine smile on his face "I am glad you are okay, Lee"

I nod, Jared doesn't surprise me he was always a bit less of jack ass when I was in the pack, and I give Kim credit for that.

I get hugs from Brady and Collin as well, I have known both of them since they were babies, and they were my first babysitting jobs.

The last one is Sam; he is staring at me as if he has a million things to say but can't find a way to actually say them.

I feel bad for him because I know that he has come to check on me every day and I really don't want whatever he has to say to me to be said in front of the entire pack.

So I do something _nice,_ I take his hand and lead him into my room.

A growl escapes Embry's chest, but I just give him a reassuring smile and continue along to my room with Sam in tow.

Once we reach my room, I let Sam walk in first before walking in myself and shutting the door. I know it won't make a difference because the pack will be able to hear us nonetheless.

"Sam …" I start but don't finish as I am once again wrapped in a hug.

His shoulders are shaking and his face in buried in the crook of my neck "I am so sorry, Lee for … everything" he sobs.

I don't know why his words affect me so much, maybe it's because I know that I have been wanting to hear him apologize for years, or because I know that I still love him and a secret part of me knows that I always will or if it's the fact that Sam, the one who is the best in controlling his emotions is in my room crying because he wasn't able to help me, because he is showing such a strong sense of feeling for _me._

Whatever it is, I start crying too, I let myself cry because I feel safe for the first time in my life. Not because I am with him but because my pack has stayed by my side and have shown me that through it all we are a family and ones pain is everyone's pain.

We stay wrapped in each other's arms for who knows how long, but eventually Sam pulls away and cradles my face in his hands.

I smile at him letting him know, that I am getting there, but that I will be okay.

He doesn't speak as he starts tracing my face, from my eyes, to my nose, my cheeks, my jaw and then up to my lips.

He frowns "I wanted to help you, Lee-Lee. I swear I did, but I couldn't …" he chokes on his words. I can't help but notice that his nickname for me doesn't hurt me anymore.

I place my hand on his cheek "I know, and it's okay. You were here afterwards when I was at my worst, because when the pain of being raped was worse afterwards then when the act was done. But you were here, everyday and even though I didn't want anyone around me it means the world to me that you didn't give up, that you still came."

He smiles "Of course, I did. I know that we can never go back to what we once had, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you Lee, I could never stop caring about you"

I kiss the palm of his hand "Thank you"

He kissed my forehead "I am sorry for what I said that day, I was jerk and I didn't mean anything that I said. I could never regret meeting you or having you in my life"

"I forgive you, Sam"

He looks taken back by my answer "Really?"

I nod "I don't want to be bitter Leah anymore, Sam. I wasn't happy back then, I was miserable actually. I want to move on with my life"

"Lee, does Embry have anything to do with this change of yours?" he asks.

I think about it before answering, and when it comes down to it I know that Embry is a big reason of why I want to change, and it's not just because of the recent events. No, because he was already helping me before the rape. He had become my friend and was helping me find myself.

I look up at Sam "Yes, he does."

"Lee …" I put my hand up and stop him from telling me how undeniably risky it is to get involved with an un-imprinted wolf.

"He is just my friend; I am not ready for a relationship right now. But if someday I choose to pursue a future with him, then it will be my choice no one else's"

"What if he imprints?"

"What if he doesn't? And besides what's love without a little bit of risk."

"I just don't want to see you hurt again"

"I know and I appreciate the concern but I what I do with my life is my decision"

"I understand but just know that I am always going to look out for you, Lee."

I chuckle "Yeah you and the rest of the overgrown boys outside in my living room"

Sam starts fidgeting so I know that he is about to ask me something that I may not want to hear "Uh Leah, Emily has been worried about you? And well I was wondering if she could pass by and visit" he asks hopefully

I shake my head, because even though I feel like a hypocrite for forgiving Sam and not her, I just can't find the will to let her back in yet.

Sam imprinted he didn't have a choice, at least that it is what I like to believe, but Emily could've said no, she chose to be part of his life and leave me behind and that isn't something I am quite ready to swallow just yet.

"Someday, Sam but not yet"

He nods, he gives me one more hug and another kiss on the cheek before he grabs my hand and leads me back outside where the rest of the pack are pretending to act like they weren't just eavesdropping.

I don't think twice as I go and sit down between Seth and Embry, I shoot Embry a small smile before I let my brother cradle me to his chest.

Embry grabs my hand and starts stroking it, I can't help the surge of happiness I feel when I feel his hot skin on mine and the fact that my hand seems to fit perfectly in his.

The rest of the afternoon is spent just watching T.V. and laughing with ALL my brothers.

I love the fact Quil still teases me and Paul hasn't changed too much because not two hours after he apologizes to me he is picking fights with me, which I love because it gives me a chance to vent out that remainder of the anger I still carry inside.

Claire makes Brady, Collin, Quil and Jake play house with her, which I find extremely amusing because Claire wants Brady to be her husband NOT Quil.

Quil plays her big brother instead, which he does nicely especially when it comes to threatening his imprint's pretend husband.

Embry doesn't let go off my hand the entire time, not that I want him too either.

When night comes everyone heads home including Embry.

"Do you really have to go?" I whine and he laughs at me as he grabs me and pulls me into a hug.

"I do. My mom hardly recognizes me anymore" he teases.

I laugh and pull away "Can you come by tomorrow?" I ask hopefully.

He grins "Of course, why is there something that you want to do?"

I nod and grin back "I am ready to talk to Rose" I say.

His face lights up immediately, he grabs me again and swings me around.

I laugh my heart out; because I know that once I talk to Rose I will be able to put what happened behind me and only look forward.

**There is only two more chapters and an epilogue left …**

**REVIEW and I get them out quicker :)**

**I am thinking about writing the escape which will be another short fic like this one, but I don't know whether I want it to be a blackwater or a callwater.**

**The plan was initially a calllwater, but idk vote on my poll!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the reviews :)**

**LEAH**

"Are you sure that your ready? I mean I don't want you feeling pressu-"

"Embry, really I am okay."

Embry was driving me to the Cullen's house for I could talk to Rose. He kept on blabbering about how I didn't have to talk about what happened yet and I was insisting that I was fine and that talking to Rosalie would help me even more.

I appreciated his concern, but I knew that this was a step I had to take. Jake had told me once that Rose has been changed by Carlisle after he found her almost dead in alleyway. Her fiancée and his friends had apparently thought it would be amusing to rough up his girl.

I knew that if there was one person in this world who we hear me out without any judgment or false words of security, I knew that it would be her.

"Embry seriously you need to calm down!" I shouted as I felt Embry's trembling hand.

He had been holding my hand ever since we got in the car, a month ago I would have shunned away from this sort of display of affection but today, right now in this moment I couldn't find the will to pull away. It felt good to be wanted.

I was so transfixed on our intertwined hands and my surging feelings that I didn't notice when we arrived at the Cullen's.

"Lee, we're here" Embry said as he lifted our hands and kissed mine. "Are you sure about this?"

I placed my other hand on his cheek and smiled "Yes, Embry I am sure."

He nodded even though I was more than sure that he wasn't too thrilled about the idea.

We got out of the car and walked up the steps to the door, Embry had his arm slung around my shoulder so that I was pressed against the side of his body.

Embry was about to knock, but Edward beat him and opened the door before Embry had the chance.

"How are you Leah?" he asked me kindly.

"I am fine. Uh, is Rose home?"

He nodded "Yes, she was expecting you."

I don't remember calling.

"Jake told us that you were coming when he came over today in the morning" Edward answered my thoughts.

Edward led us inside and stopped in front of the staircase "She's upstairs, first door on your right"

I was about to go up the steps but Embry pulled me back and engulfed me in body crushing hug.

"Embry, I am going to be fine, stop acting like a baby" I said out of breath.

Embry didn't say anything as he pulled away and kissed my forehead "I'll wait for you, okay?"

"Okay, thank you"

I walked up the steps until I reached the second floor, I turned right and stopped at the first door.

Hmm, should I knock?

Rose opened the door before I was even done deciding.

"It's good to see you Leah. I was waiting for you" she said as she moved to the side so I could walk in.

Her room was huge and beautiful, I had a feeling that Alice and Esme spent a lot of time furnishing and modeling there house.

Rose gestured me to sit on one of the plush chairs that she had by the window. She sat in front of me the only thing separating us was a small coffee table.

"Jacob said that you wanted to talk to me"

I cleared my throat; I didn't really know how start the conversation. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or force her to have to talk about something that had ruined her life.

"Leah, do you know what happened to me, before I died?" she asked.

I nodded.

She smiled "I know that what happened to you was horrible and I don't even want to imagine what that monster would have done if Edward hadn't heard your screams, but Leah sometimes in life things happen, good and bad. And at times even the most horrendous acts thrust upon us are what help us grow and look at life with a different perspective.

I am not saying that you had to be raped in order to realize how much of life you were missing out on. But am I wrong to assume that you have taken a greater appreciation of the ones around you since it happened?"

I shook my head "I never knew how much I loved my brothers and how protective I felt towards them until that night. Having to see them while I was getting raped was horrible. I could see the pain and anger etched into their eyes; I couldn't believe that Seth had to watch that. You know the whole time that he was thrusting into me all I kept think about was 'I hope that this doesn't ruin Seth' I begged for my brother to be okay, for this not ruin his amazing outlook on life, or for him to lose his faith in people" I choked my feelings had begun to rise and I couldn't hold in my fears anymore.

I was sobbing, Rosalie had grabbed my hand and squeezed it for support "I didn't care that my life was in shambles even before that night I didn't care if I went through life known as a bitter bitch, all I ever wanted was for my brother to be okay. He's seen so much already and yet he still manages to walk around with a smile on his face. I couldn't believe that in one night all of that could have been ruined.

He's the reason that I got out of my room. Knowing that he spent every second of the day outside of my door waiting for some sort of response from me, I heard him cry himself to sleep." I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand "I knew that I had to get past what happened for him. To show him that even though life can be so fucked up, that you still have to keep your head up and continue living. I may not have been the best sister in the world, but my mom and Seth can before everything nodded

"You don't see yourself clearly Leah. Seth adores you; there is nothing that you could ever do that would make him feel otherwise."

I bit my lip "After it happened, I didn't want him near me, I felt disgusting. I didn't want him to be next to someone so dirty."

"We all feel that way Leah. But the truth of the matter is that the disgust is all in your head. Because the people who truly love you would never turn their back on you"

I chuckled "I know that now. I mean both packs have been so … supportive" I said, I was still in shock from yesterday.

Rose smiled "They love you Leah, even after everything you put those boys through they still care about you. You're their sister a bond like that isn't easily tarnished."

"It kind of makes me feel like more of a bitch, because I put those boys through hell. Though Paul did deserve it most of the time" I said amused, Paul hugging him was still something that I couldn't process.

"And Embry?" she probed.

I groaned "Oh, God I feel the worse about him. I used to torture him the most. And he has actually been the one that has helped me the most"

"He's giving you a view of a better future" Rose said knowingly.

I nodded because she was right. Embry was everything I wanted for me. He was the type of guy that I needed, in my eyes there couldn't possibly be any one more perfect than Embry.

"You're going to be okay, Leah."

I smiled "I hope your right" I mumbled.

She squeezed my hand again, I looked up and met her topaz gaze "Life is hard, it was never meant to be easy. But you will get through what happened to you and you'll be happy, I am sure of it"

"What are you a fortune teller?" Ah, sarcastic Leah hasn't completely vanished.

Rose rolled her eyes "No, I am not. But you are ready to move on in the right direction, I am not saying that it is going to be perfect, because it won't be. But you will have your family and friends with you supporting you along the way"

I nodded "Thank you"

She shrugged "Don't mention it. I might be dead, but I still have heart, it may not be a beating heart but it's still there"

I got up from my chair and walked to the door, I was about to walk out before a question that I had been meaning to ask her spilled out.

"Do you ever think what your life would have been like if that night would have never happened?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and for the first time in my life I saw true and utter pain in her eyes

"Everyday"

**REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! **

**Embry**

Calm down, it's just a date!

Yes, yes that's it. Deep breaths, slow even deep breaths.

"Embry, you okay? … Hello, Earth to Embry!"

"Jake, go get a garbage can I think he is going to hurl?"

"Shut Up, Seth, he's nervous"

"Yeah, I would be nervous too if I was taking Leah Clearwater on a date!"

"Shut Up Quil!" I shouted.

"And he's alive!" Seth teased as he put his arms in the air.

"Yeah, yeah shut up" I murmured as I started fidgeting with the collar of my shirt.

"Embry, relax you look FINE!" Jake said exasperated as he came to stand behind me.

"I hope you right" I sighed.

"Em, my sister is already crazy about you. I really doubt that she is going to care about what you are wearing" Seth said as he clapped me on the back.

"Yeah, well I should go then. I don't want to be late"

"Embry, remember Jake and I are your best friends … make us proud!" Quil said as he winked at me.

"Quil that line doesn't really work anymore considering you and Jake both imprinted on babies, thus eliminating any game that you may think you have." Seth said and then turned to me "Take care of my sister Call"

"I promise I will, Seth."

"Okay, good. Now go before she comes looking for you"

After I got more tips on how to seduce Leah from Quil and Jake and then a glare from Seth threatening me to not even consider trying to seduce his sister, I got in my car and drove to the Cullen's house were Leah was getting ready for our first official date.

It's been six months since Leah had the talk with Rose and ever since she has formed some sort of bond with the Blonde Vamp.

It's also been six months since Leah and I have been sort-of-kind-of-dating-but-not-really. If you constitute the fact that I spend every single second that I can with her and spend the occasional night in her house sleeping by her side. (No, we have not had sex, but we tend to love to cuddle whenever we get the chance).

However it took me six months to actually pick up the nerve and ask her to go out with me. I can't help but laugh whenever I remember her reaction.

"_So, uh Leah do you maybe want to go out on a date with me?" I asked my voice almost in a whisper._

_It took Leah about ten seconds to react to the fact that I had indeed asked her out, her face went through many emotions the first being shock, happiness then anger._

_She abruptly stood up from her seat on the couch and walked over to me, punched me really hard in the gut and then jumped on me wrapping her arms and legs around my body._

"_What was that for?" I asked breathless._

_She smirked "I had to have some sort of payback for making me wait SIX months for you to ask me out!"_

She had seemed so happy and I was happy because I was the reason why she spent the week leading up to our date with a huge smile on her face.

I reached the Cullen's house in record time, but even though I was dying to see Leah I couldn't get myself to exit the car.

My hands were sweating and trembling, holy fuck I have never been this damn nervous!

"You know she is waiting for you"

I nearly had a heart attack, I was so caught up on being nervous that I didn't feel Alice get in the car and sit next to me.

"Holy shit, how did you do that?"

She shrugged "I was getting impatient on seeing you parked here, so I thought that I should intervene"

I let out a deep breath and regretted it immediately I nearly choked because even though the Cullen's were really cool people they still smelled really bad.

"So are you coming in or do I have to ask for reinforcements?" she asked as inspected her fingernails.

"I am coming in"

"Okay, good. Trust me you won't regret it, she looks beautiful"

"She always looks beautiful" I corrected.

Alice laughed as she opened the door and led me inside; the Cullen's were all seated around the T.V. mindlessly watching some show.

"Finally mutt, I thought you were going to stay there forever" Rosalie said as she walked down the stairs.

I couldn't even come up with a reply because my eyes were glued on the beauty walking down behind her.

Never in my dreams would I ever believe that Leah could possibly look even more beautiful than what she normally did.

She was always exceptionally stunning, but tonight her beauty was almost magical. I felt pulled to her; I was mesmerized by her, captivated by every single inch of her. She was perfection.

My feet carried to me where she was standing at the edge of the staircase smiling widely at me.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hey" I said as I hugged her and kissed her neck "You look gorgeous, Lee" I whispered in her ear.

When I pulled away from her embrace she was blushing, Leah was never good at receiving compliments.

She was wearing a white dress that enunciated every single curve on her body. Alice must have put some lotion on her because her skin was almost glowing, her hair that was now in layers the longest a little past her shoulder was fanned around her face and she had just a hint of makeup. Like, I said perfection.

"So, uh you ready to go?" Leah asked shyly. Yes, shyly.

"Uh, yeah" I said lamely as I grabbed her hand and led her outside.

I was going to make this date perfect; I walked her to the car and opened the door for me.

"Em, haven't you heard chivalry is dead?" she teased.

I got in the car as well and held her hand "Leah, haven't you heard that I would do anything for you?" I said back.

She smiled at me and kissed the outside of my hand.

The whole ride to the small restaurant in Forks I couldn't wipe the silly smile off my face. Leah must have thought that I looked like an idiot.

When we reached the restaurant, I quickly ran to the other side to open the door for Leah, she of course rolled her eyes at my chivalry.

I held her hand as we walked up to the restaurant, when I looked inside I was glad to see that there was only two other couples there.

The hostess led us to a secluded booth at the end of the restaurant. I let Leah slide in first and then I sat down beside her.

I couldn't have her close and not touch her, so I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards me.

Leah smiled and settled nicely beside me.

"I am really happy that you finally asked me out Em" she said as she started tracing patterns on my hand.

I kissed the top of her head "I would have asked you sooner but I wanted to give you time"

She looked up at me and smiled "I appreciate the fact that you waited till I was ready, but I wouldn't have minded spending time with you"

I laughed "Leah we have been inseparable for the past six months"

"I know, but I don't want to be your friend anymore, Embry. I want more" she looked down at the end.

My heart practically came out of my chest, 'Embry, keep it cool. Don't embarrass yourself'

I placed my index finger under her chin so that our eyes were connected "What do you want Lee?"

She placed her hand on my cheek, her eyes so filled with emotion that I had contain myself from kissing her "I want you" she said breathlessly.

That is all it took, I cupped her face and connected our lips.

I hadn't kissed her since that one night in the guest room of her house; I had never tried after that because I didn't want her to think that I was pushing her to something she wasn't ready for.

But now that her lips were on mine, I couldn't find the strength to pull away.

I felt like all the other women I had ever kissed were mediocre to the woman I currently had in my arms, she was all I needed, all I ever want. I didn't need nor want an imprint when I had her.

I would give up phasing if that would guarantee me a future with her.

Someone cleared their throat, Leah and I reluctantly broke away both us of blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waitress asked with a smirk on her face.

--------

Dinner was perfect; of course with Leah there I didn't expect anything less.

We were now parked outside of my house; I was playing with Leah's hand while she replayed her day to me.

"Embry, have you ever thought about the future?" Leah asked suddenly.

I looked at her and noticed that she was completely serious "Yeah, who doesn't"

"What do you think you'll be five years from now?" she asked.

I knew exactly where I wanted to be, I wanted to be married, call Leah my life. I wanted kids; I wanted to be dad, unlike mine I dreamed of being a part of my kid's life.

I didn't want to scare her away so I gave her an answer that summed up all my feelings "I want to be with someone I love" I looked at her "I want to be with you"

She snaked her arm around my neck and pulled me down so that our face were inches apart "I love you Embry" she breathed.

If my legs didn't feel like jell-o right now, I would have gotten out of the car and done a victory dance.

I planted a small kiss on Leah's lip "I love you too Leah"

She grinned and kissed me harder, the way she was kissing me and how she moved her position in the car so that she was now straddling me was definitely testing my restraint.

"Em, I really don't want to make love to you in your car" she said breathlessly.

I pulled back in shock "Lee, are you sure?"

She nodded "I love you Embry. I have loved you for months now, I want this, I want you." she bent down and placed a kiss on my neck "I want to be yours and only yours"

"Oh, God Lee you have no idea how long I wanted you to say that"

She looked at me and placed butterfly kisses all over my face "Show me how much you love me, Em."

That was enough for me; I grabbed Leah's leg and carried her bridal style inside my house until we reached my room.

Where i spent the entire night showing Leah just how much I loved her.

**So this is the last official chapter of Final Break, the epilogue should be up tomorrow or Friday.**

**This is by far my favorite chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please Review and vote on my poll.**

**So far the Blackwater fans are winning by six votes.**

**Oh and if I have managed to sway some fans to Callwater and want more feel free to check out my other Callwater fic ****Wonderwall, ****out of all the fics I have written it's my favorite by far :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**LEAH**

"Hayden, you better not wake up your sister!"

"But momma, she is so tiny! Why is she so tiny, momma?!"

"Sweetheart, she is only a couple of days old."

"Was I that tiny?"

"Yes, sweetheart you were that tiny"

"But, Amelia is a girl, aren't boys bigger than girls. Daddy bigger than you"

"Boys grow bigger when they turn into men sweetie, but when they are just born they can be the same size as girls"

"Oh."

The sound of an engine stopped my four year old son from staring at his sister.

"Daddy's home" my four year old son Hayden Matthew shouted as he jumped of the stool he was standing on and ran to greet his dad.

I took one more look at my beautiful newborn daughter Amelia Rose. I was proud that she looked like me; she was like my replica the only difference was that she had his eyes. The eyes I fell more in love with each and every day.

"Honey, I am home" my wonderful husband of five years whispered in my ear.

His head was resting on my shoulder as he joined me in staring at our little girl, my little miracle I had called her.

Six months after I had stopped phasing, my menstruation came, two months after that I found out I was pregnant.

I was so happy the first moment I held Hayden in my arms, having Hayden had been really hard. I had complications giving birth to him so I didn't think that I would be able to endure another pregnancy.

But then three years later, I get news that I am once again expecting. Everyone is scared because they saw what my last pregnancy did to me, but I thought it was a blessing.

And what can I say giving birth to Amelia was problem free. She gave me hope that maybe someday I can add one more addition to my family.

"She's as beautiful as her mother" he murmured as he pressed light kisses on my neck.

"But as captivating as her father" I retorted, I turned around so that I was looking at the love of my life straight in the face.

I lifted my hand up and started to gently trace up and down his jaw line, I got up on tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips "I love you so much Mr. Call"

He placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me towards him, he placed a kiss on the tip of my nose "I love you too Mrs. Call" he murmured as he traveled to kiss my lips.

"Can you believe it's been seven years since you asked me out for the first time? Six since you proposed and Five wonderful years of marriage?" I asked him in between our kisses.

He groaned "The best seven years of my life"

I pulled away from our embrace grinning from ear to ear "The best, huh? Wow, I feel honored."

He playfully growled and pulled me to him once again, his lips were playing with my earlobe.

"Daddy, what are you doing to momma?"

Embry sighed, poor guy he got interrupted from seducing his wife because of his curious son.

Embry turned around and kneeled down; Hayden took that as a green light and ran into his father's arms "I was telling your mom a secret"

Hayden's eyes lit up at the sound of a secret "Can I know the secret? I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm; Embry smirked at me and then proceeded to telling our son his secret.

I didn't phase anymore but I was still capable of hearing better than the average human "The secret is that I love your momma very much" Embry whispered dramatically.

Hayden pulled away disappointed "That's not a secret, EVERYONE knows that" he said dramatically throwing his hands in the air and rolling his eyes.

Embry frowned and I patted his head "It's okay love, it was only a matter of time before he discovered how un-cool you actually are" I taunted.

"Uncle Seth and Uncle Emmett have better secrets than _that"_ Hayden grumbled as he walked away.

Embry was still kneeling on the ground as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards him "Em!" I squeaked as I felt his hands start travelling up my dress.

He was getting excited I could tell, but when you have children you have to be ready for all sorts of interruptions.

Embry was starting to kiss up my legs when Amelia decided that she wanted to wake up.

I laughed and Embry groaned in frustration, I walked to the crib to pick up Amelia while Embry sat on the couch with a pout.

I walked to the couch and sat down to my frustrated husband, I gave him a peck on the cheek "Don't worry baby, I took a nap earlier so I will be rested for tonight"

Embry lit up like a kid on Christmas, his poutiness quickly forgotten.

I handed Amelia off to him and he quieted her cries immediately.

"Momma, why didn't you tell me she was awake!" Hayden whined as he ran to sit on my lap.

"She just woke up right now, sweetie" I explained as I tried to smooth down his hair.

He swatted my hand away like any boy would; he leaned over so that he got a better view of his sister.

"Momma she's pretty" he said in awe.

"Yeah she is" Embry murmured he was obviously mesmerized by the little girl in his arms who was sucking on her fist contentedly.

"Momma, I want a little brother now. Who do I have to write too for I can get one?" Hayden asked innocently.

Embry and I cleared our throats from exploding from laughter. When we had broke the news to Hayden that he was going to be a big brother, his first question was the typical 'where do babies come from?' Seth had stopped by for breakfast that day and thought it would be fun to tell my son that you had a write a letter to the 'baby giver' if you wanted a baby. So ever since I found out I was having a girl, Hayden has been pleading me to give him the address so he can right the 'baby giver' to bring us a baby boy next time he decides to stop by.

"Son, I promise to start on that letter tonight" Embry told him and winking at me.

"Thank you Daddy! Tell him to make it quick" Hayden said excitedly.

Embry grinned at me "Oh don't worry I will definitely pass that message"

"Oh-okay I am going to get dinner ready" I said standing up before Embry decided to make anymore innuendos.

Xxx

"What are you thinking about?" Embry asked as he laid down beside me on our bed.

Hayden had finally gone to sleep, after reminding his dad about the letter. Amelia had also fell into a peaceful slumber.

I turned around so that I was facing him, I snaked my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his body "I am thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life"

He smiled and kissed my lips "Trust me babe the feeling is mutual"

"Do you think that you have everything you have ever wanted?" I asked him as I kissed up and down his neck.

His fingers were tracing patterns on my leg that was carelessly thrown around his waist "I have everything I have ever dreamed of and more"

"Who would have told us ten years ago that we would have been happily married with two beautiful children-"

"-soon three-"

I giggled "Hopefully three soon and that we would be hopelessly in love with each other" I finished after Embry's interruption.

He chuckled as he rolled on top of me, his weight resting on his elbow "Nobody had to tell us love. You and I were meant for each other, it was fate all along."

I cupped his face and pulled it towards me close enough that our lips were practically hovering against each other "Thank you" I muttered against his hot mouth.

He pulled away confused "For what?"

I stroked his lips "For saving me, For teaching me to trust again, For helping me to believe in love again, For helping me accomplish everything I always dreamed out, For the two precious children you given me, and for the loving me like you do. Thank you for all of it because you have and are making me the happiest girl in the world" I told him genuinely.

Embry connected our lips and kissed me passionately, when he pulled away we were both gasping for air.

"I love you Leah and I will never stop" he said as he started taking off my nightgown.

"I love you too Embry … now let's get started with that little boy Hayden wants"

Embry growled and proceeded to make me the happiest woman to ever step foot on this earth.

I hit my Final Break almost eight years ago, but I am happy to say it's only been uphill from there.

**The End**

**First and foremost thank you to everyone who stuck with the story and reviewed … your enthusiasm kept me going and getting this story out there quick. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, I loved writing it :)**

**The Escape should be up by next week so keep an eye out for it, there is a summary on my profile. Author Alerts :)**

**As of right now the poll for the pairing of the story is a tie! Between the Blackwater fans and the Callwater fans, I am hoping that I was able to sway some of you after reading this story ;)**

**I am going to make the poll public so you guys can see the progress as it goes, the poll will close this weekend depending on what day I start writing The Escape.**

**It's getting tight so if you haven't voted VOTE! This is going to sound corny but at this point it can really make the difference.**

**REVIEW this final chapter and tell me what you thought :)**


End file.
